


Floof

by K_rbTrash



Series: TKKO [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: TKO has some fluffy hair and KO is all over him cause of it.
Relationships: K.O./Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: TKKO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Floof

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, this series is legit just for my crackship (cause I'm obsessed)
> 
> If you dont like TKO X KO / KOcest, you are completely free to leave, no one needs to see your hate.
> 
> Besides, I'm making this for fun.

It was a normal day in the mindscape with TKO snacking on a bag of chips, grabbing hand fulls at a time and stuffing his mouth with them. Lately, K.O had gotten him some new games, ones that were rated T and M, so he couldnt complain. He actually had a lot of fun playing these new games, who knew that K.O would even know these existed.

Unknowingly of TKO, KO was watching him play from the doorway, waiting to interrupt his gaming. He didnt find any opening to barge in, so he walked up behind him and continued to watch. At this point, TKO knew that he was there, he wasn't very quiet when it came to walking anymore.

Several minutes pass and TKO finally pauses his game and looked up at his counterpart. Once they met eyes, KO broke the silence with his ever friendly "Hello!" KO smiled as he fell onto his own beanbag. The silence came back as TKO lied back, closing his eyes to dream.

KO watched him, his eyes going to his hair. Did he never realize how damn fluffy TKO's hair was? Was it just as fluffy when he comes out to control? Just how fluffy is it? KO absentmindedly reached for this Alter's mane, stroking it. KO was in awe at how soft it was. All of his thoughts seemed to just drift away at that point.

"What are you doing?" KO jumped at the sudden voice, looking down to see TKO looking up at him with confusion.

"S-sorry! I didnt mean to! Its just-" TKO closed his eyes again.

"I didnt tell you to stop." KO stared for a minute before petting TKO's untamed mane again. Minutes go by and KO realizes..

_**TKO is purring.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, he isnt a cat, that's obvious. BUT I ALWAYS USE PURRING CAUSE ITS CUTE TO ME!
> 
> Anyways ya, I'll start updating my other fics soon.


End file.
